conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Awful Liberal Scandals and Crimes/@comment-71.3.207.107-20150624183658
This is a repost from a question I answered in another forum. All the data compiled was done myself and I apologize for the slight sloppiness of it. This is a general overview of prosecuted crimes resulting in the incarceration of elected political officials from 2010 thru 2015 in observance of "Left Wing," and "Right Wing" parties. Citations are all "Left" officials and include various levels of high ranked officials. There a commentary after the list as well... Terry Spicer - bribery and fraud; Richard Miranda - fraud and tax evasion; Octavio Garcia von Borstel - fraud, theft, money laundering, tax evasion; Hudson Hallum - voter bribery; Leland Yee - bribery, public corruption, tax evasion, gun trafficking; Roderick Wright - perjury and voter fraud; Mary Hayashi - grand theft, shoplifting; Roy Ashburn - DUI; Kinde Durkee - fraud, embezzlement, mailer fraud; Bob Filner - false imprisonment, battery; Ernie Newton - illegal campaign financing, tax evasion, pilfering; Thomas Gaffey - larceny; Eddie Perez - political corruption; Patricia Christensen - theft of campaign funds; Lucie Tondreau - mortgagae fraud and conspiracy; Charles Walker - 127 felony charges of conspiracy, mail fraud, false tax returns; Keith Farnham - Child pornography; Derrick Smith - bribery; Rod Blagojevich - fraud and conspiracy; Sandi Jackson - tax fraud; Rite Crundwell - fraud and embezzlement; Ray Nagin bribery, fraud, conspiracy; John B. Johnson - extortion, witness intimidation, evidence tampering; Leslie johnson - political corruption; Sheila Dixon - fraudlent misappropriation; Carlos Henriquez - assault and bettery; Stephan Stat Smith - deprivation of rights under color of law, voter fraud; Salvatore DiMasi - fraud, RICO racketeering; Anthony Gallucio - violation of probation, DUI, hit and run; Chuck Turner - bribery; Diane Hathaway - Mortgage fraud; Kwame Kilpatrick - violation of probation, RICO racketeering, extortion; Monica Conyers - bribery, conspiracy; Bobby DeLaughter - perjury; Roger B. Wilson - money laundering, fraud; Tony F. Mack - bribery, fraud, extortion and money laundering; Joseph Vas - mail fraud, misapplication of funds, libel, slander, perjury; Melvin Ramos - mail fraud, misapplication of funds, libel, slander, perjury; Malcom Smith - conspiracy, wire fraud, bribery and extortion; Gabriela Rosa - marriage fraud, illegal citizenship; William Boyland - bribery; Eric Stevenson - bribery, conspiracy, fraud, money laundering; Nelson Castro - perjury; Shirley Huntley - mail fraud; Pedro Espada Jr. - embezzlement, tax evasion, fraud; Alan Hevesi - "pay to play" scheme, pension fraud; Carl Kruger - corruption bribery; Efrain Gonzalez - fraud and embezzlement; Ernie Davis - tax evasion; Larry Seabrook - money laundering, extortion, fraud; Andrew Stein - tax evasion, Ponzi scheme; Mike Easley - Federal campaign law felony; Charlotte Patrick Cannon - bribery; Dale Mallory - false disclosure, "improper gratuities"; W. Carlton Weddington - bribery; Mike Morgan - bribery; Rob McCord - extortion; Jose Miranda - fraud; Bob Mellow - voter fraud, campaign fraud; Bill DeWeese - theft; Greg Skrepenak - felony corruption; Gordon Fox - fraud, wire fraud, bribery, tax fraud; Naomi Gonzalez - drunk driving; Kwame R. Brown - bank fraud; Harry Thomas Jr. - theft, tax fraud; Gary Becker - child seduction, child pornography, and other child sex crimes; Edward McClain - money laundering, mail fraud, bribery and conspiracy; Larry Langford - conspiracy, bribery, fraud, money laundering, and filing false tax returns in connection with a long-running bribery scheme; Bill Allen - extortion, bribery, and conspiracy; Rick Smith - extortion, bribery, and conspiracy; Roosevelt Dorn - conflict-of-interest; Ed Jew - extortion, perjury; Jeff Smith - obstruction of justice; Manny Aragon - conspiracy to defraud; Anthony Seminerio - embezzlement; Thomas J. Spargo - extortion, solicitation of a bribe; Efrain Gonzalez - political conspiracy, wire fraud; Brian McLaughlin - RICO Racketeering; Hiram Monserrate - assault; Miguel Martinez - conspiracy, theft; Mark Clavarella - "kids for cash" scandal; Stephan Stetler - corruption; Vince Fumo - 139-counts of mail fraud, wire fraud, conspiracy, obstruction of justice and tax fraud On the same list there were 23 Republicans - comparable to the 80 Democrats listed. Now there are honestly one or two (here and there) that are "Green Party," "Working Families Party," or "Progressive Party" that I included in "Democrats" since they are all communist parties. I also included any "Libertarians," "Tea Party," "Constitution Party," Independence Party," and "Conservative Party" to the Republicans count by shared ideals of US Constitutionalism. There are maybe a total of 5 examples of this throughout but just to note. So - looking at the United States elected officials from mayors of major cities, state representatives (house representives, senators), supreme court justices, governors, and other high rank political elected officials between 2010 and 2015 - it is safe to say - about 77.67% of criminals (convicted of felonies and sentenced to prison sentences) working in the United States elected offices are Left Wing officials and 22.33% are Right Wing... Also the fact that you say Clinton was a speculation - HE WAS IMPEACHED for his crimes... This is a fact without speculation.